


Fun-Do-What?

by GenKay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Comedy, Cultural Appropriation, Cultural Differences, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Culture, M/M, Male Slash, Nostalgia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: Robby would do anything to impress Mr. LaRusso. And ofcourse, as his boyfriend, Miguel is obligated to help him any way he can.Robby/Miguel. Future-fic. Possibly canon-compliant. Comedy. Slash. Porn with plot. M/M, Fluff and Smut. Shameless cultural appropriation.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

This was hell.

People said hell was fire and brimstone, but Miguel knew the truth now. This was hell – hot, humid, sweaty, itchy, sticky as hell, hell. He could literally feel his pit-stains growing in size. He could feel big fat drops of sweat roll down his face, down the back of his neck, down his body and they felt like ants crawling over him. He had been smart enough to carry a handkerchief, but that was already sopping wet. His socks were wet too and he knew that the moment he pulled off his shoes, the stink would be bad enough to knock out a Rhino. He could feel the itching in his underwear, but he couldn’t even reach down to scratch himself – not with all the people around.

And the people – so many of them. How could a place this small produce this kind of crowd? All of them milling in the narrow street, pushing, jostling, throwing looks at the foreigner walking among them. Miguel hated that. Hated it when they kept talking in their native language. He just _knew_ they were making fun of him, passing mean comments that he just couldn’t understand. That’s what his _yaya_ did with Sensei Lawrence and now he was getting a taste of it.

Miguel huffed his way back to the hotel. It had all been for nothing. He never should’ve left his air-conditioned room. In fact, he never should’ve left the good old US of A. He never thought he’d miss California’s dry heat this much.

He took a breath of relief as he entered the hotel lobby and felt the cool air hit his face. _Okay, better._ He still felt completely wet though. Like he’d been out in the rain and that it was somehow raining pungent, sticky sweat. He’d have to shower again, which was annoying because he’d just showered a couple of hours ago. _But Robby should be back and maybe he can join me._ That thought made him feel better. Almost excited as he fumbled with the key-card and opened the door to his room. _Maybe they could do that thing where…_

Miguel stopped short. _What the hell?_

Robby _was_ there in the room, standing in front of the full-length mirror, twisting his body around and trying to take a look at his bakside. He was naked – no, almost naked. He was wearing nothing but… what was that thing? It looked like…

It wasn’t like any underwear Miguel had ever seen before. A flat, triangular patch covered his crotch, but his ass was almost completely naked. If you looked from the sides, it seemed like he was wearing nothing at all, but a patch covered about half of his ass when you saw it from behind. It looked like it was trying to be one of those bikini bottoms girls wore to beaches, but it failed miserably. The waist was too high and it looked like it was held together by a rope instead of a string. It looked like white cotton and it was ill-fitting and misshapen. It looked like… like…

“What the fuck is that?” Miguel said in shock. “Are you wearing a diaper?”

Robby jumped and turned around, just noticing him.

“No!!” He replied indignantly. “And close the door before someone sees me like this.”

* * *

The LaRussos did this every few years, apparently. Packed up the whole family and went to Japan for a week. To Okinawa. To a small fishing village Mr. LaRusso’s sensei had been from. Yes, _that_ Sensei – _that_ Mr. Miyagi who’d come from a long line of Miyagi-Do practitioners. This was the time of the year when the Japanese held the summer festival of _Obon_ to honor the spirits of their ancestors ( _like Dia de los Muertos?_ ) and Mr. LaRusso did not want to miss that. It’d be a three-day festival with rituals and ceremonies and it was going to be beautiful. Even Anthony seemed interested and the kid was never interested in anything that didn’t have a screen.

And this time, Robby was going with them.

He couldn’t stop talking about it. Mr. LaRusso wanted to show him all of it, apparently. To show him where Miyagi-Do had started, the history behind it, the legacy. Robby had already read all about Okinawa – about the culture, the traditions, the language, the people – but to actually be there in person? Experience everything for himself? He’d never been so excited about anything in his life. And that excitement was contagious – Miguel actually felt jealous. Almost wished he could go too.

“Why don’t you?” Mr. LaRusso said. “You should come with us. It’s just a week and it’d be a great experience. Japan is where karate originated, you know. So maybe you’ll learn something new.”

Miguel laughed. _As if._

“There is no way Mom can afford to send me halfway around the world, Mr, LaRusso.” He said.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Amanda told him casually. “We’ve got so many miles saved up that you’ll practically fly for free. And you are going to share a room with Robby anyway. It’d be fun and Robby would love having you there. And so would Sam.”

Miguel was speechless at the offer for a moment and Robby was looking at him eagerly. “Well?”

_Well? Do I want to fly off on a week-long vacation to an exotic place with my boyfriend? Hell yes, I do. And I don’t even have to pay for it._

“That sounds pretty awesome.”

“Oh, you’ll love it there.” Mr LaRusso grinned. “Both of you. I was about your age when I went there for the first time. And the first time…”

Mr. LaRusso did genuinely seem happy at the prospect of having him there. It didn’t feel like he’d just made the offer out of generosity and then regretted it a moment later. In fact, all of them seemed like they wanted him there. Daniel just loved introducing this stuff to people. Amanda smiled and made plans. Sam made a joke about inviting _her_ boyfriend – if only she hadn’t dumped him because they were headed to different colleges. Robby was over the moon. And Anthony – well he just shrugged and went back to his iPad, but he didn’t make any comment, so Miguel guessed he was cool with it. And for one afternoon, Miguel let himself have this pipe-dream. Just let himself get caught up in the excitement of the moment.

But just for one afternoon.

This was never actually going to happen. He realized that as he headed back home. And he didn’t really want it. It felt like charity, like he was taking advantage of someone’s generosity. And like he was intruding on some special, private family time. Besides, he had his own crap to deal with. He was heading off to college soon and he had to pack and get ready and fill out like a hundred forms and applications. He also had to figure out how to make things work with Robby when they were apart. And as much as he wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend, he could survive a week without him. He wasn’t actually addicted to Robby’s cock, no matter what Hawk said.

He knew the LaRussos would never rescind the offer, so he’d have to be the bigger man. Make some excuse like Mom wouldn’t let him. Which was true ofcourse – Carmen would never let him fly off to another country on a whim like that. He wouldn’t even have to tell her to make her the bad cop. He could just call the LaRussos in the evening and tell them his mom said no.

Amanda called first.

“Really? Oh no, we possible couldn’t….” Carmen was saying into the phone. _When the hell did she become friends with Amanda?_ “That’s so nice, but… Sure… Yes, yes it would… Are you absolutely sure?... Um-hmm… Um-hmm…”

Miguel listened to the one-sided conversation in growing dread.

“Amanda tells me you are going to Japan with them?” Carmen said, smiling wide after she was done. “That’s so wonderful, honey. You’ll have a great time.”

Miguel shrugged. _Did she have to make plans for me without asking me first? Well, sure, I was pretty excited too, but still…_

“I’m not sure. Feels wrong.” He said, putting some deliberate doubt in his voice. “It feels like taking charity. Like taking advantage of someone.”

“Don’t be silly. They _offered._ ” Carmen casually dismissed him. “Besides, Amanda crunched some numbers and turns out the more people that go, the more discounts they get and the less they have to pay per head. With all the offers they have already, if we book your ticket with them, it’d be pretty cheap. I could easily pay for that much. In fact, I’m going to pay for it.”

_Ofcourse, rich people got discounts and poor people had to pay full price. Where was the logic in that?_

“But… it still feels like I’m butting in where I’m not wanted.” He tried a different approach.

“Honey, they wouldn’t be making all these plans in one afternoon if they actually didn’t want you there.” Carmen’s logic was impeccable.

_I’m being cornered. Trapped. What did Sensei teach me about that? Lash out from an unexpected angle – something they can’t defend._

“You just want me out of the way so you can spend time with your new _boyfriend_.” Miguel said, trying to sound as childish as possible.

Carmen laughed out loud. And then she got serious. “Yes, that’s exactly right.”

“Huh?”

“Look, honey, I love you, but sometimes I need some time for myself too, okay?”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Miguel said bitterly. “I’ll be off to college soon and then you’ll have all the time with your _boyfriend._ ”

Carmen was trying very hard not to laugh, but the way her lips curled and uncurled gave her amusement away. “Johnny has been asking me to go on a trip for a while now and I’ve been putting it off because of you, but the timing here is perfect.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to do that for me.” Miguel sounded like a sulking teenager, even to himself. “You and Sensei can go on your special trip and I’ll stay here with yaya.”

“Mom’s not here that week either.” Carmen reminded him. “She’s off visiting Tia Maria.”

_Shit. One after the other, all the roads were closing._

“It’s fine then. I’m old enough. I can stay home alone.” He could, he really could. Even if it pissed him off that everyone was leaving him.

“So…” Carmen said thinking. “You’d rather sulk at home, alone, all week, instead of flying off to some other country on a vacation with your boyfriend because… pride?” She cocked her head at him. “Does it seem worth it to you?”

_Okay, when you put it like that._

“Miguel, something good is happening here. Don’t fight it.” Carmen explained. “It’d be a great cultural experience – something you’ll talk about for years to come. And yes, it doesn’t hurt that I get some alone time with Johnny.”

Okay, he was completely trapped. No way out. Except… Johnny. _Yes, Sensei would know what to do. He’d understand where I’m coming from and he’d help me figure a way out._

“One whole week, huh?” Johnny said thoughtfully. “They are taking you for one whole week?” 

“Yes.” Miguel said cautiously. _He is focusing on the wrong thing._ “But that’s not the point here. The thing is - ”

“And… it’s the same week Rosa isn’t here?” Johnny asked casually. Too casually. He glanced at Miguel and then looked up and then glanced again. He might as well be whistling to appear nonchalant.

“Yeah…” Miguel answered dreading where this was going.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” He said, nodding. “You should go.”

_Dammit. They are like children, both of them. Horny, dumb teenagers who can’t wait for the parents to get out of the door so they can throw a party. And I’m the adult here somehow? How did that happen?_

“But you always told us to have pride. Self-respect.” Miguel said desperately. “You said there were always strings attached and that we shouldn’t take handouts. That we should stand on our own and we should earn…”

Sensei wasn’t listening. He was nodding, but his eyes were blank and his head was clearly somewhere else. “One week…” he muttered.

Johnny cleared his throat. “Listen, Miguel. I’ve learned in life that pride isn’t always worth the price. When a door opens for you, the one you wanted, you go through and don’t ask why it has opened. Otherwise it could close. And then there won’t be another door. You following me here?”

_Bullshit. Utter, total, complete bullshit._ Miguel kept his face blank. _Yeah, I’m following you. You wanna do my mom and you want me out of the way and you’ll say anything to make that happen._

“Anyway… So… Go… And get out of here.” Johnny could hardly keep his face serious. “I-I have some work to do. Some plans I need to handle.”

_Dammit. No way out left now._

* * *

Okay, so maybe he was just being a dumb teenager. Japan _did_ sound fascinating, especially the way Robby described it. And it _was_ going to be an experience he could talk about – use to make new friends. _“Back when I visited Japan that one time”_ or _“You know, the real Japanese thing isn’t quite like that.”_ or stuff like that. So maybe it would be really awesome. Miguel could feel his hangups slipping away as the day of departure approached.

And then he started regretting it immediately. As soon as they got to the airport.

He should’ve seen this coming. He felt like a… _one, two, three, four, five…_ sixth wheel here. As soon as the bags were checked in, everybody paired off. Mr. LaRusso talked to Robby about Okinawa, about his visits there and Robby listened eagerly, hanging on to every word. And every now and then, he told Mr. LaRusso about what he’d read, which made Daniel smile with pride.

Amanda and Sam made another team, casually engaged on their phones with matching bored expressions and an occasional comment between them.

Which left Miguel with… Anthony. And that was not the team he’d wanted to be on.

Well, if this was how it was going to be for the rest of the trip, he might as well make the best of it and learn how to get along with the kid. So he gave it his best shot – he really did.

“So, how’s it going?” Miguel asked, sitting down beside him.

“Hmm.” Anthony grunted in response, never looking up from his tablet.

“Something interesting on there?” Miguel tried again, taking a peek. It looked like some fighting game.

Anthony didn’t even deign to respond this time, giving Miguel a shrug instead.

And then after a few seconds: “Could you get me a soda?”

It was phrased as a request, but Miguel knew an order when he heard one. _If I do this, I’ll be waiting on him hand and foot for the rest of the week._

“And some chips?” This kid was unbelievable.

“Get them yourself.” Miguel snapped and that was the end of their long and beautiful friendship.

* * *

Miguel decided he was going to hate this place the moment he stepped out of the plane and felt the hot, humid wind blowing in his face. Immediately, he wished he was back home with the merciless sun beating down on him. _They do have air-conditioning here, right?_ He wondered in horror. He’d never thought to ask.

He found more and more reasons to hate the place the following days.

The first was Robby’s no-PDA rule. He found out about that when they were waiting for their bags and Miguel wrapped his arms around him.

“Dude, not here!” Robby hissed, pulling himself loose.

Miguel hadn’t understood at first.

“We are in a different country, alright?” Robby explained. “It’s just not appropriate here. Let’s not create any unnecessary problems, okay? Let’s just cool it for a bit.”

Miguel got the logic – things were still a little awkward with Johnny too and they did avoid kissing in front of him. But…

“So I can’t hold you in public?” Miguel asked incredulously.

“No, you can’t hold me. You can’t hold my hand. You can’t put your arm around my waist. You can’t grab my ass. And you definitely can’t kiss me.” Robby ran through the list, trying to see if he missed something. “You can put your arm around my shoulder though. That should be okay. And we can shake hands.”

_Shake hands? Is he serious._ In that moment, Miguel hated the people there for being backward and homophobic. And even when he found out that it wasn’t about that, he was still annoyed because they kept him from touching his boyfriend as much as he wanted to.

The people were nice, though. In fact, too nice and too polite. That just felt weird after the casual indifference he was used to back home. Back in LA, no one even gave him a second look – but here? They were always nodding and bowing and smiling – even to strangers. NO-ONE had the right to be this happy all the time – especially not in this humidity and especially not if they couldn’t show affection to their boyfriends in public. They were making Miguel feel bad for being cranky and that just wasn’t fair.

But as nice as they were, Miguel still wasn’t supposed to trust them. There were scam artists here too and clueless, gullible tourists looking for something “exotic” and “cultural” were their favorite prey. And apparently, Miguel had the face of a dope.

“No, I don’t.” Miguel said indignantly. “I don’t get scammed.”

“Sure you do.” Robby smirked at him. “I scammed you into dating me.”

Miguel pouted at that and let Robby kiss him.

And the food – somehow too bland and too spicy at the same time. And the raw fish was everywhere. These people knew that humans had discovered fire thousands of years ago, right?

The weather kept changing on a dime. Damp and hot and airless one moment, making it hard to breathe. And then a sudden tropical storm out of nowhere that sent people running indoors. And then back to being hot and humid. Like, make up your mind already.

And the earthquakes… Okay, that just happened once, but that was enough. He felt a slight tremor when they were at the lunch buffet and panicked, all the rules he’d read over the years about correctly responding to earthquakes came rushing back to him. _Drop, cover, hold on!_ He dropped his plate and dove under the nearest table for cover, holding on to the leg for dear life. Waiting for the shaking to get worse. He ignored it when the people sitting there yelled and jumped out of the chairs. Ofcourse, they needed to run for their lives too.

“Miguel, you okay?”

He saw Robby and Mr. LaRusso peeking under the table with matching amused expressions. There were no more tremors coming and Miguel had freaked out over nothing. The whole room was silent for a while. Then someone giggled, someone else sniggered a little louder and then laughter filled the place. Strangers, all of them and they were all laughing together. _At me._

This wasn’t fair. This was Robby’s first time here too – why hadn’t he freaked out?

Apparently, Robby had read all about it and was expecting it. It was pretty common all over Japan – didn’t Miguel remember reading about it in Geography? Okay, but that was years ago… And Miguel had a sneaking suspicion that Robby had deliberately kept it from him just to see how he’d react.

So all in all, Miguel had plenty of reasons to hate this place – to hate the foreigners, to hate leaving US, to hate… _Oh my god! I’m turning into Sensei._

* * *

Okay, it wasn’t all bad.

He did find some food that he liked. And even the stuff he didn’t like was a new experience and that was fun.

And apparently, Mr. LaRusso was bit of a celebrity over here. That had surprised Miguel – he hadn’t seen any auto-shops or billboards with his face on it. But everyone still seemed to know him and by extension, know them.“Daniel-san’s boys, _hai_?” They kept saying. It annoyed Miguel at first – he wasn’t Daniel’s son, he wasn’t even his student. But the familiarity grew on him and he stopped correcting them after a while.

Apparently, Mr. LaRusso was bit of a local hero. Like the rest of the LaRussos – and unlike Robby, who soaked up every word – Miguel had learned to tune out Daniel’s ramblings about all his previous visits. But this was a story he was sorry to have missed.

He got the gist of it though, of Mr. LaRusso’s teenage heroics. He’d saved a little girl from a bell-tower during a storm. He’d fought a local thug in a single combat to death (but he hadn’t killed him). He’d convinced the local business tycoon to invest in the village – saving it from ruin and making it flourish. No wonder he loved coming back here.

And the village _was_ beautiful. And fascinating. A curious mix of modernity and antiquity. Miguel was left breathless when he first saw it – the green mountains jutting sharply into the sky in the distance, disappearing into the clouds. The paddy fields that surrounded the place. The calm blue sea that almost looked like a lake. The houses that looked like they were made of paper. The more they discovered, the more amazing things they found. Like the ruins of the castle where the festival was going to take place. That narrow, twisting cobblestone road lined with cherry blossom, trees. The wooden bridge arching over a stony stream…

… All of which ended abruptly at the market row, crowded and bustling and lined with small shops and restaurants. There was even what looked like a small mall there and that is where their (surprisingly modern) hotel was. The Miyagi house was too small for all of them.

Miguel saw that for himself when they visited the place. “Quaint” was the only word that came to his mind. The charming little rock-and-bonsai garden, the wooden floorboards, the sliding paper doors – they all made Miguel feel like he’d stepped into a different century. An old woman still lived there – one who greeted them and took them to Mr. Miyagi’s shrine. She looked like she must be about a hundred, but she still had all her wits about her.

They saw the old dojo next – nothing at all like the Cobra Kai dojo. Not even like the Miyagi-Do dojo back home. The very feel was different and Miguel could sense that somehow. There was history etched deep within the bones of this place, wooden floorboards worn out and rubbed smooth by a hundreds of years of feet practicing on them.

It made Miguel a little jealous that Robby got to be part of something going back hundreds of years. It made him wonder if Cobra-Kai had a similar history, similar legacy. But no – the Cobra Kai today was what Johnny had made it and if there was a legacy from before, it’d Kreese’s. And that was better off dead and buried.

And it wasn’t just the dojo. Once the three-day festival started, Miguel could feel the culture and tradition rooted deep in this place. It made him wonder about his own culture. Yaya always said that he was too “Americanized”, too distant from the history of his own people and he decided to find out more about it when he got back. Who knew? Maybe next time, he’d be the one introducing Robby to something new.

* * *

The morning of the Obon dance, everyone was headed their own way. Mr. LaRusso wanted to go visit some guy named Sato. Anthony decided he wanted to hang out by (not in, by) the pool that day. (Poor kid didn’t realize that the hotel didn’t have a pool, but everyone decided to let him find that out on his own). The girls were going kimono shopping for the festival and to get their hair done. They invited Miguel to come with them, but going out in that sweltering heat? No thanks – Miguel would rather hang out in his cold, comfortable room with his boyfriend.

“Mr.LaRusso, don’t you need to go shopping too?” Robby asked casually, but Miguel could see the nervousness in his eyes. “Don’t guys dress up for these things?”

“No – I already have something. But you boys don’t have to worry about that. Just wear your normal clothes. But something formal, right? It’ll be fine.” Daniel replied, seeing right through him.

Miguel knew where this was headed and sure enough, five minutes later, Robby casually mentioned that he might just tag along with the girls after all. Miguel sighed and resigned himself to a day spent alone in the room.

He lasted about an hour before he got too bored. There were only so many times you could check your phone for updates. And maybe it wouldn’t be _so_ bad. He really should buy some souvenirs for his family. And maybe something karate related for Sensei. He’d grumble about Cobra-Kai being “All-American”, but he’d appreciate it anyway. It wouldn’t matter that Robby would say that he got ripped-off, it’d be worth it. And he really did want to spend time with his boyfriend, even if it was in this hundred percent humidity and even if they couldn’t even hold hands.

Miguel headed out of the hotel, braving the heat with determined enthusiasm.

And he almost gave up fifteen minutes later with no sign of them anywhere. It was impossible to find anyone in this crowd, even though a foreigner like Robby should’ve stood out like a beacon. Finally, he spotted Amanda in a clothing store, a whole bunch of fabric spread before her.

“Huh? Robby? Oh, he left already.” She told Miguel distractedly. “Said he bought some stuff and wanted to try it on. He should be at the hotel.”

Cursing and fuming, Miguel made his way back to their room. It barely took five minutes, but they felt like an hour.

And when he finally came in, he found his boyfriend there, almost naked in front of the mirror, wearing a… it was a diaper, wasn’t it?

* * *

“It’s a _Fundoshi_.” Robby said with a huff after Miguel closed the door. “And it’s a traditional Japanese thing.”

“That doesn’t look like it’s much fun.” Miguel said, taking a closer look. “Looks pretty ugly, actually.”

“A Fun-do-shi.” Robby corrected, still trying to twist and turn and look at himself from all angles. “And it’s not supposed to look like that. I didn’t put it on right.”

Miguel somehow suppressed his laugh into a smile. “Wait, is this for tonight? Are you wearing that to the dance?”

Robby nodded, still distracted.

“Dude – NO! I don’t think you are allowed out in public like that.” Miguel was too horrified to laugh. “Can’t you just wear a kimono or something? Because if you go out like that, I’m breaking up with you.”

Robby looked at him angrily. “It’s an underwear, asshat. I _am_ wearing a _Yukata_ over it. _Kimonos_ are for girls, guys wear _Yukatas._ Up to speed now?”

Miguel couldn’t stop smiling. “Did Mr. LaRusso put you up to this? Tell you all that stuff?”

“No, I had to ask the shopkeeper.” Robby gave up and undid the knots on his side. “He told me all about traditional Japanese clothing for ceremonies, but I didn’t think to ask him how to put this on. I got you a _Yukata_ too, if you wanna wear it tonight.”

Okay, that was sweet of him and Miguel couldn’t help but genuinely smile at that. Robby was always like that, going the extra mile for the people he loved. Doing things without being asked. Like when he looked up how far Miguel would be at college and made a plans on how they could visit each-other. Or when he asked his mother about his favorite food. Or when he automatically started ordering from Miguel’s favorite take-out places without even asking. Or when he stayed up all night helping Miguel with college applications even though he wouldn’t be going. (Not yet, that was). Small gestures that didn’t mean much in the larger scheme of things, but which always showed Miguel how much Robby cared and made something swell up inside him.

“Never gonna get this.” Robby murmured as the cloth fell off.

_Oh, so it’s a loincloth?_ Miguel couldn’t tell before, but that made sense. And he had to admit, Robby looked pretty hot like that – the length of cloth hiding his junk, but everything else on display. Miguel couldn’t help but admire him – those deceptively soft muscles, those smooth curves all over. The six-pack and the Adonis belt leading downwards. And that round bubble butt that he just loved spanking and spreading and licking open.

“Would you stop gawking and help me?” Robby asked.

_Help you make yourself miserable? No thanks._ “Why don’t you just wear your normal undies?” He asked falling back on the bed and lifting himself on his elbows. “Mr. LaRusso is not gonna check under the hood. He’ll never know.”

“I’ll know.” Robby replied. “And I want to do this right.”

“But he said we didn’t have to wear anything special.” Miguel tried again. “So wearing a simple _Kimo_ – _Yukata_ should be good enough. You don’t need to do _this_.”

“But I _want_ to do this, okay? This stuff is important to him.” Robby insisted. “And it’s not just about him. I want to do the whole cultural experience right.”

Miguel wasn’t fooled for a moment. Sure Robby might want to do the “cultural experience” right, but he’d never make himself miserable for it. This was about Mr. LaRusso, about making him proud and doing something he’d want Robby to do, even though he’d never know Robby had done it. That was just like Robby to go this far without even looking for credit.

Miguel got up and went over to him, with a smile on his face. Robby was still annoyed and was looking skeptically at him, but Miguel didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around his naked boyfriend and pulled him against his chest.

“What?” Robby asked, still eyeing him suspiciously.

“I just love you when you get like this.” Miguel said. “You are such a try-hard.”

“I’m not a – mmmph…” Robby’s denial got swallowed by Miguel’s mouth as he went in for the kiss.

It took a moment, but Robby gave into it, melting in his arms as Miguel’s hands moved southwards to fondle that ass. He could feel Robby growing hard between them when Robby pushed him away.

“You are sweaty and you stink.” He said, faking annoyance this time.“If you are not going to help me, then just get out of the way!”

“Alright.” Miguel relented, still squeezing his butt. “How do we do this.”

Robby smiled and disentangled himself, handing Miguel his phone. “I found a video tutorial online.”

Okay, so the concept was pretty straightforward and the guy demonstrating it did have a pretty cute butt. Not as cute as Robby’s though. His ass was flatter, with more of a gap between the cheeks, whereas Robby was rounder, firmer, bouncier. And Miguel just loved how it jiggled when he spanked – _focus. Pay attention._

Right – the steps were straightforward. One end rested over the shoulder, the cloth coming down the chest flat and wide. It covered your junk and went between your legs. That’s when you started twisting and coiling it around like a rope, pulling it up along the buttcrack until it was at the small of your back. One finger to hold it there while you wrap it around the waist – _twist, twist, twist –_ until it was back at the starting point and then you looped it under like you do with shoelaces. Then you turned it backwards, coiling it around the “rope-waistband” until just a bit of a tuft stood out at the side of your hip. And that was stage one.

Stage two involved pulling down the flap over your shoulder, covering your junk with another layer and repeating the process. Between your legs, up the crack, twisting along the way, knot at the small of the back, coil around in the opposite direction and a tuft on the other side. Miguel could see the steps were easy, but he could also see why Robby messed it up. All that twisting and coiling required a practiced hand and it would not be easy getting it right the first time. Or the fiftieth.

“So it should look like a thong…” Miguel exclaimed after he was done. “Except made of rope?”

“I guess.” Robby replied, looking again and trying to see what Miguel saw.

“Okay, so how am I supposed to help you with this?”

“There is another tutorial about how to put it on with two guys.”

_What the - ?_ “You couldn’t have shown that to me first?” Miguel said, annoyed, snatching the phone from Robby’s hand.

Robby just smirked. “Wanted you to know what I was dealing with here.”

The two-guy thing did look simpler. The wearer kept things in place – whatever needed to be held in place, that was. And the helper handled all the twisting and wrapping and coiling. What surprised Miguel though was that straight guys actually helped each-other with this stuff. Back home, they wouldn’t even touch each-other’s underwear with bare hands, let alone help each-other put it on. Maybe they were more open-minded here than he’d assumed.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Miguel said. Robby smiled and turned around, getting in position with his legs apart. It took all of Miguel’s will-power not to just throw the thing away and go down on his boyfriend instead. _Focus on the task._

The first attempt ended up almost as bad as Robby’s solo trial. Miguel thought he’d twisted things tightly enough, but when he let it go, things went all loose and shapeless again.

“You are not pulling it tight enough.” Robby said, looking into the mirror critically. “You need to make the whole thing tighter.”

“This is too complicated.” Miguel replied. “Isn’t there an easier way to do this?”

“Maybe – but that won’t be the right way.” Robby insisted. “The hard way is the right way. And it’ll be worth it in the end.”

_Worth what? Nobody is even going to see this._

The second attempt was even more disastrous. Robby held on to the flap on his shoulder to prevent it from being pulled downwards and when Miguel pulled it between his cheeks, he gave it a firm yank to pull it taut.

“What?” Miguel asked in concerned as Robby groaned and doubled over.

“You just got my balls.” Robby told him through gritted teeth.

Miguel cringed. And then laughed. And then wrapped his hands around Robby, massaging his sore balls until the pain went away.

The third attempt was almost perfect. Everything looked right and stayed that way. But almost wasn’t good enough for Robby.

“It’s not tight enough.” He said, squatting and moving around to get a feel for it. “It looked tighter on the video.”

“Dude, any tighter and it’ll cut off circulation somewhere.” Miguel argued. “It’s not worth losing your dick over.”

“It’s fine.” Robby reassured him. “You like my ass better anyway.”

They finally got it right in the fourth attempt. Or maybe not right – it still looked uncomfortably tight to Miguel – but Robby seemed satisfied.

“Okay – I think we are good now.” Robby said, doing squats and lunges just to make sure. “Everything is staying in place. Nothing is hanging loose or falling down. I think we did it.”

“Thank God.” Miguel said. Since when had putting on underwear become such hard work?

“Good.” Robby said, nodding to himself. “We’ll do it just like this the next time.”

Miguel stared at him. _Next time?_ “Next time?”

“I’m not wearing this thing all day.” Robby looked confused at Miguel’s confusion. “This was just practice to figure out how to do it. We’ll put it on again when we get dressed for the evening.”

Miguel fell back on the bed with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys did well. They deserve to reward themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole lot of smut here.

Miguel covered his eyes with his hand. _I’m gonna dump him. I’m so gonna dump his ass for making me do all that work for nothing and when I tell others why, nobody would blame me._

“Hey, Miggy.”

_Nope. Not ready to talk to you right now. You are so dumped._

“Hey, Miggy.” Robby said again, sliding his toe over Miguel’s jeans covered leg.

“What?” Miguel snapped.

“Nothing.” The voice was coy. “Just figured that since you were such a good boy helping me put this on, maybe you deserve a reward.”

That got his attention.

“How about I let you take it off me?” Robby finished.

Miguel removed his hand and looked at Robby. He sat up slowly, eyes roaming over the nearly naked teen in front of him. _Okay, so maybe the dumping can wait._

Now that it was on right, Miguel could definitely see the appeal. It covered lot less less than Robby’s usual boxers or boxer-briefs, but it still looked… _manlier?_ than a thong. Miguel could practically see everything, especially since his boyfriend was standing with his back to the mirror so that Miguel could admire him and his reflection at the same time ( _He did that on purpose, didn’t he?_ ). And that ass looked good framed by the straps like that. Bare and pale and almost the color of the cloth. Well, Robby’s ass always looked great, round and plump as it was, but right now, the cheeks looked like they were being spread apart by the cloth-rope wedged between them. Robby clearly knew what Miguel was looking at because he gave it a little shake.

“See something you like?” Robby asked, smirking

Miguel looked up at him, into his sparkling green eyes.

“Everything.”

He wasn’t lying. There was a lot to admire here and Miguel did from top to bottom. The silky hair that always stayed in place somehow unless Miguel was messing them up. The hazel-green eyes that made his heart skip a beat. The pouty round lips that looked so good wrapped his cock. And that skin – miles and miles of smooth, tanned skin that Miguel had mapped with his fingers a thousand times. Sometimes, he felt like he could recognize Robby with touch alone – he’d spent so much time getting familiar with that body, feeling every contour, every dip, every valley and every muscle rising up. That body had a deceptively soft look, the smooth edges making it look like a pillow you could sink your fingers into. You didn’t notice the real hardness of the those muscles unless Robby flexed…

… like that. _Oh, God – he knows how that turns me on._ Somehow, he managed to tense his whole body, throwing every subtle dip in stark contrast. The lights and shadows made every groove darker, making every muscle look bigger and harder. Everything looked like it was framed – from his bulging biceps to the pecs popping out to the mountains and valleys of his abs. Even his butt was flexed, with dimples on sides. _He looks like one of those Greek marble statues – a beautiful work of art._

And he was hard in his – what was it again? _Fun-dew-see_? – not quite tenting out, but the cock straining hard and heavy against the pouch. This was something Miguel did to him, made him hard and needy with his eyes alone. Robby had always been so starved for affection, for attention and for appreciation and Miguel would give him plenty of it for the rest of their lives.

“C’mere.” Miguel said, grabbing him by the waist-rope and pulling him in. He started with the belly-button, licking around it and dipping his tongue in like he was rimming it. Then he licked his way downwards, following the treasure trail until the fabric stopped him from getting to the treasure.

“So, you gonna take it off?” Robby asked, his hand in Miguel’s hair.

“Don’t think so. Not yet.” Miguel replied, peeking around Robby and looking at his reflection in the mirror. “I like how your ass looks in this.”

Robby twisted around to follow his gaze.

“Yeah, it does look good, doesn’t it?” He agreed.

Miguel pulled him in until Robby was straddling his thighs, grabbing his face and leaning down to kiss. He let Miguel in – he always let Miguel in – let him bite his lips, making them red and swollen and wet with spit, let him explore his mouth with his tongue.

Miguel took another look into the mirror. They looked good like this – his own face framed by Robby’s arm and side, his lips on the soft tissue there that made Robby twitch, his hands on that ample behind kneading and spreading. He took a mental picture of the moment and decided that he’d take a real one later and show it to his boyfriend.

He went back to his boyfriend, worshipping him with his mouth and tongue from the face to as far down as he could get. He paid special attention to the nipples, licking each in turn while his hand played with the other. And then he decided to make his claim.

No hickies of the face, Robby had said. Or the neck. Nowhere it’d be visible. But the rest of it was fair game and Miguel made full use of that. He sucked and bit a bruise right under the collar bone. Then another on the hip, right above the waistband. Then one on the right side, under the ribs. He kept going, one after the other, anywhere he could get his mouth to.

“I’m gonna mark you.” Miguel whispered, sucking the skin right above the abs. “I’m gonna ruin you for anybody else. I’ll dig my teeth so deep that this will be here for ever and if you ever sleep with anyone else, they’ll know I had you first. There will be so many of them all over your body and no matter where they look, they won’t be able to ignore it.”

“Yours. Only yours.” Robby whispered, head thrown back in pleasure. He was rubbing his boner against Miguel’s still clothed chest. “No one else gets to touch this. Or see this.”

Miguel smiled and threw Robby on the bed, flat on his back. He got between his legs and went back to work, leaving red, shapeless bruises everywhere. When he was done with the chest and stomach, he went lower, on the thighs, between them, spreading his legs and leaving him arching in pleasure. When he was done, he sat on his haunches, admiring his handiwork.

Robby looked beautiful like this, almost wrecked, _mine_ – head thrown sideways, eyes closed. Breaths coming in heavy, chest heaving and abs clenching with every one. His legs spread apart and between them… that was something new. His cock was pushing against the fabric, tenting out and the wetness in front had grown bigger. It was making the white cloth translucent – almost transparent – and Miguel could make out the shape of the head through it.

Miguel went down on it, sucking the head through the cotton and tasting the salt. It felt different this time, tasted a little different, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“How does it feel?” He asked.

“Different.” Robby replied throwing his legs over Miguel’s shoulder and arching his hips invitingly. “Good different.”

He went back down, licking along the length until the fabric was soaked in his spit. He couldn’t swallow Robby’s dick like usual, but this allowed for some creative exploration. He was usually careful to keep his teeth out of the way, but with two layers providing a cushion… he bit down softly along the cock sideways and the way Robby bucked his hips told him that he’d just felt pressure, no sharpness. He nibbled at the cockhead a little and made Robby hiss and suck his breath in. Up and down he went, licking and soaking the whole until it was transparent enough for Miguel to actually see Robby’s cock where it pressed against the fabric.

“Turn around.” He told Robby, slapping his ass.

Robby looked at him eagerly, knowing what it meant and started loosening the coils but Miguel stopped him.

“You know I have to take this off for that, right?” Robby asked confused.

“I don’t think so.” Miguel said. “I’m gonna try something here. Just get the lube and get on your knees.”

Robby hurried to comply. Miguel took off his own clothes in a frenzy, but Robby was still faster. He was back on the bed, on his hands and knees, presenting his framed ass to Miguel like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. Miguel stroked his own cock twice, pulling and loosening his foreskin around his bulging mushroom head before getting back to his boyfriend. _First things first,_ he remembered and sucked two deep bruises on those cheeks, one for each side.

_Let’s see if this works._ He hooked his fingers under the coiled straps and yanked them back. It made Robby’s breath catch as the fabric in the front stretched against his cock. _Not enough._ He did it again, loosening it more this time. Loose enough to be spread apart over the globes and revealing Robby’s most private area to his eyes. Miguel loved looking at it, the brown and pink furled hole and seemed to wink with every clench. And he always left it red and puffy and leaking after he was done.

Miguel went in, circling the skin around it with his tongue, as Robby moaned and pushed his ass back, looking for more. Miguel spanked it twice as a warning for him to be patient, leaving red handprints on the globe. And then when Robby did listen, he rewarded him by wiggling his tongue against the entrance.

“Someday ungghhhh…” Robby tried to speak, his head thrown back. “Someday you are gonna make me cum just with your tongue.”

Miguel chuckled into his ass and he felt a tremor in the legs as a result. The corded cloth was trying to sink back into the valley, but Miguel’s face between the cheeks kept them apart. Miguel licked and sucked as he ate his boyfriend out. He bit one last bruise right between the cheeks, as a final “screw-you” to anyone who dared to make it this far and then he started working his fingers in.

One slid in easy, pushing in and out, easing the clenching around it enveloped in silky tight heat. It found the spot straight away and made Robby whimper with pleasure. He pushed his ass back again and this time, Miguel didn’t punish him for it. Two made it in after some pushing. Miguel gave Robby’s much neglected cock some love, reaching his hand down to rub it through the fabric. He scissored him open, stretching, pulling apart, getting him ready. Then three slipped in and Miguel pumped them in and out while planting soft kisses on each cheek. The hand between Robby’s leg, the one on his cock, wasn’t just stroking him off, it was holding him up. Robby’s thighs were trembling like they were about to give out.

Then Robby put his head on the mattress and reached back with his hands, holding himself open. His breaths were coming in hard and trembling and it made it sound like he was crying

This was the unspoken language they had figured out. It meant that Robby felt like he was ready for the real thing and Miguel should get himself prepared. It meant Miguel’s mouth didn’t have to leave his ass to ask him when he was ready. It meant Miguel’s fingers didn’t have to leave him empty. Miguel flipped the cap open one-handed and squeezed some lube into it with practiced ease. He brought it down to his own cock, stroking himself slick before getting on his knees.

As he pulled his fingers out, he could feel Robby clench, trying to suck him back in and hold him there. He saw the hole spasm, red and puffy now, ready for him. He guided his head to the rim slowly, letting it breach just a little, just to make sure the target was correct and waited with his hands on Robby’s hips. And made Robby wait in anticipation as the furled muscle twitched around his head.

“C’mo-aaaaggghhhhhhmmmmmm….”

Miguel moved as soon as the first syllable was out, pulling Robby’s ass back to spear him on his cock. He slammed into him hard, fast, without mercy and he groaned in pleasure. He loved doing this every time. He loved what it did to Robby – making him go boneless instantly. He’d have fallen over had Miguel not been holding his ass up. He loved how Robby always yelped and mewled at this first thrust as it nailed the prostrated every time. He loved how the silky walls inside spasmed and clenched, unsure of whether to push him out or pull him in deeper. The first time he did it, he’d cum right away.

And now he waited, like always. Waited for Robby to relax around the intrusion. Waited for him to tell Miguel to pull out (which he never did). Waited for him to give him the go ahead. It was the barest of nods but Miguel was looking for it. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming in again. And again and again and again until Robby was moaning and mewling.

_This feels new_ , Miguel thought and looked down. The coiled straps had fallen back into the valley, now wrapped loosely around Miguel’s pumping cock. The cloth rubbing against the base, the tight sphincter in the middle and the warm silky walls around the head – this threefold sensation felt completely different. _Holy shit, it feels like I’m fucking two assholes at once. Why did I ever think this was a bad idea?_

“Harder…” Robby begged. “Please… harder.”

_Does he think I’m a machine._ “So desperate and needy.” Miguel mocked. “Can’t wait to get a cock in you, can you?”

Robby mumbled something in the pillow that he couldn’t hear. So he yanked his face back by his hair. “What was that?”

“Yours. Just yours.” Robby moaned out. “No one else. Just your cock.”

That sent a flutter through his stomach and made him impossibly harder inside Robby.

“Just my cock, huh?” Miguel teased. “Nothing else?”

Robby was barely in control, but he still threw Miguel a cocky look.

“No – just your cock. Don’t… mmmgghhh… need anything else.”

Miguel pinched his butt in retaliation and made him jerk, but Robby still went one.

“One day… aaahhhhh.” He had trouble getting words out. “One day I’ll… mmgghhh… make a cast while you sle-ghhhhh-ep and make a replica cock and…. ungghhhhh… use that when you are away. Won’t need you anymo-oooohhhhh….”

“Won’t need me huh?” Miguel took up the challenge. “Won’t need these lips…” Kiss on the neck. “Kissing.” On the shoulder. “You?”

“Don’t need this tongue…” A swipe along the shell of the ear. “licking you open?”

“Don’t need this ass…” He put Robby’s hand on his own thrusting ass. “Pushing me deep in you?”

“Don’t need this hands…” Pinch on the nipple. “Touching.” Fingers along the chest. “You.” Trailing down the trail. “Everywhere?” He finally grabbed his covered cock

Robby quivered and moaned with every question and finally broke when the hand started stroking him.

“Yes, all of it.” He wheezed out. “I want all of it.”

“That’s what I thought.” Miguel smirked in victory, pushing him face down on the bed again and thrusting harder.

He looked good like this, Miguel realized when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. All that karate was finally paying off. He was no longer the skinny kid insecure about his body. Now he had muscles coming out of all sorts of places.

He twisted his torso a little to get a better look. Flexing a little to make them stand out. It wasn’t like Robby – it didn’t look soft. He was all hard edges and angles and deep cuts from the start. The ribs were still visible, but when paired with his ripped abs, they no longer made him look weak. His muscles didn’t bulge out like Robby’s but they looked lean and corded and strong.

And the way he moved – powerful, fluid thrusts. His cock appearing – just a glimpse – and then disappearing into the round butt. He looked like he was dancing – gyrating – not humping desperately like a teenager doing it for the first time. And the contrast – his dark brown skin against Robby’s lighter shade. It was almost artistic. It looked almost graceful… the way his muscles rippled with every thrust. It looked…

“Are you seriously doing the American Psycho?” Robby was half looking back at him in amusement. Miguel hadn’t noticed the change in pace, but Robby apparently had.

Miguel kept the flush from his face.

“You’re right – I’m not the one who should be looking at himself.” He smirked.

He pivoted Robby by the hips until he was facing the mirror and wrapped one arm around him – under the arm and across the shoulder – and pulled him to his knees.

“Dude – no.” Robby turned his head away in embarrassment.

“Look at yourself.” Miguel insisted, grabbing his jaw with his free hand and turning his face back. “Look at us, together.”

Robby did and Miguel felt his breath catch. He didn’t blame him. The way they looked there… there faces side by side, Miguel’s lips on his neck, eyes pointed to the mirror. Robby’s face slack with pleasure, eyes hooded and blown with lust. Miguel’s arm around him – brown against white – tracing lines through every groove, touching every reddish bruise Miguel had left on him. And his crotch, covered with wet white cloth, almost translucent with the outline of the cock clearly visible.

And then Miguel started moving again, thrusting and gyrating and making Robby do the same. He nailed Robby’s prostrate every time now and made him shudder and moan every time. His hand left Robby’s jaw, now that he wasn’t looking away, and moved down, stroking his cock, making him wetter and wetter. They both moved like that in steady rhythm and Miguel kept his eyes fixed on waves of pleasure visibly coursing through Robby’s body.

He didn’t know how long they did this. With their eyes locked in the reflection, it felt like an eternity. But he knew it was over when Robby’s breath stuttered and his cock pulsed out hot cum under Miguel’s hand. The slick walls squeezed around him with the very first jerk and that sent Miguel over the edge as well. They both came together, Robby throbbing in Miguel’s hand and Miguel filling him up at the same time. Miguel didn’t know which one of them finished first, but they stayed frozen like that long after they were both done.

Miguel looked at the patch of white cloth in the mirror – now darker than the rest of it due to the wetness. Even in the mirror, Miguel could make out the pink head of Robby’s cock straining the fabric.

“I just made you cream your undies.” Miguel laughed in his ear.

Robby laughed back and tried to wriggle out of his arms. Miguel pulled out – slipped out, more like – and gave Robby’s hole one last look. Red and puffy and winking. And leaking a bit of his jizz. Miguel put the straps back between the cheeks and gave them a hard, upward yank to wedge them in. Robby stumbled forward with a grunt but Miguel pulled him back, both falling into the bed in each-others arms.

“That was pretty awesome, right?” Robby said, dazed.

Miguel nodded, head on his chest. But he wasn’t done yet. He groped around Robby’s crotch with his fingers, spreading the release inside everywhere. He felt around for the gelatinous liquid and pinched the cloth with his fingers, making a few drops seep through the fabric.

“You just completely ruined my new underwear.” Robby said. “Was that your plan all along?”

_Huh!_ He hadn’t thought about it like that, but… Well, Robby obviously couldn’t wear it anymore. Which meant Miguel wouldn’t have to help him put it on. _That worked out._

“Yeah.” Miguel said, taking credit. “Now that I’ve really messed these up, you’ll have to wear your regular undies.”

“Nah…” Robby said casually. “I’ll still be wearing a _fundoshi_.”

Miguel licked his nipple. “That works too. Imagine wearing this to the festival – your cum soaking the front. Mine leaking out of you and soaking the back. Keeping you all wet and loose and sloppy. That’ll keep me hard all evening. Maybe we’ll just find a private spot somewhere. And I’ll just bend you over, pull those straps apart and push into you just like that. Fuck you right there without any prep required. That’s hot, right?”

_Give in._ Miguel smirked. _You know you’ll never do it. You’ll end up poking out of your clothes all evening. Just give in and say you’ll wear your regular stuff._

Robby smirked back at him and pinched his cheek. “Aww, does Miggy think he has got me? That’s almost cute.”

Miguel’s smirk died. He didn’t like it when Robby talked to him like that. It meant he had gotten one over Miguel instead.

“Did Miggy forget that I bought clothes for him too? Or does he think that I didn’t buy him a _fundoshi_ as well?” Robby was grinning now. “Miggy now has a choice to make – either he wears that one or I do.”

Miguel pouted. _Fine Keene. You win this one._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby pays the price for his choices and Miguel will make him pay some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of KK2 references in this one.

“Robby, you didn’t need to do all that!” Mr. LaRusso said, but his face betrayed him. His eyes shone with approval and the curl of his lips showed appreciation. And Robby basked in the unspoken praise. Miguel knew that for his boyfriend, that look made all the hard work worth it.

“It’s no big deal, Mr. LaRusso.” Robby replied, beaming. “I just wanted a complete experience.”

_Bullshit._ No experience was worth all that hard work.

And it had been hard work. Miguel had figured that the _fundoshi_ (“Hey, finally got it right!”) would be the toughest part. It’d taken them two tries this time to get it right and Robby had insisted on making it even tighter. Then there was a gi-like undershirt ( _Hadajuban_ ) for the top. The _Yukata_ went over that – moss-green with deep blue stripes.

“You said you liked me in green.” Robby had said.

“Yeah. It brings out your eyes.” Miguel had replied kissing him.

A slimmer belt to keep things in place. And then a very wide cummberbund (“ _Obi!_ It’s called an _Obi!_ ”). That one had been a whole different kind of hell – taking six tries to get it right while repeatedly watching the videos. Neckties weren’t this complicated. After that came the (thankfully simple) weird wooden sandals (“Jesus, Miguel – _Geta_!”) and Robby finished the whole look with a man-bun high on his head (“It’s a top-knot, asshole!”, “Dude, that’s totally a man-bun”).

“You wanna try yours?” Robby had asked after and Miguel had looked at him incredulously.

Okay, the one that Robby had bought him was pretty nice – rich brown (“To bring out _your_ eyes.”) with a silver belt (“ _OBI!”_ ). But after the hell they’d gone through putting this stuff on Robby, Miguel definitely didn’t have the energy for a second round. Besides, it wasn’t the same. Robby was beautiful – almost unnaturally so. He could look good in anything. He even looked good in nothing. Especially nothing. Especially when he was on his back and – _focus._ But it wasn’t the same for Miguel. He still felt skinny and gangly and awkward and he definitely would not be able to pull it off like Robby had.

And the results had almost been worth it. Robby did look great. So much so that Miguel couldn’t resist pulling him into a kiss and giving him one last grope in the elevator before the doors opened into the lobby. That’s where Mr. LaRusso and Anthony were waiting for them.

“Brown-noser!” Anthony coughed into his hand the moment he saw them. 

“Say something Anthony?” Robby asked with a deceptive smile.

“You look great!” Anthony replied, grinning back.

Mr. LaRusso himself had gone with an amber and brown getup and he looked pretty good himself. Nothing compared to Robby though. But then the girls came down the elevator and put the whole floor to shame.

_Stunning_ – that was the only word Miguel could think of to describe them. Absolutely stunning. They’d gone with floral print _Kimonos_ with matching patterns – blue and grey for Amanda, red-and-pink for Sam. They wore matching cummerb- _Obis_ with even more complicated knots in the back. They had this cat-eye eyeliner that matched their dresses. But the hair – all done up in artistic knots and held together by decorative pins. The whole getup was just… stunning.

For a moment, Miguel seriously thought about breaking up with Robby there and then and asking Sam to be his girlfriend again. He glanced at Robby guiltily after that and saw on his face that he had the same idea. And Mr. LaRusso was making the same eyes at Amanda.

“Wow! Robby, you dressed up too!” Sam said, excitedly shuffling forward.

“It’s nothing compared to _that._ ” Robby still had the dazed look on his face.

“Is that what you bought today? Very nice.” Amanda nodded approvingly and Robby almost blushed.

“And you got the belt right.” Sam leaned over to admire the work. “That’s a really tough one.”

“Thanks. Miguel helped a lot.”

_Finally. Some appreciation for all my hard work._

Suddenly, it occurred to him that he was the only one not dressed for the occasion. Well, him and… Anthony. Which actually made it worse, the thought that he was just like Anthony in even a single way. He almost excused himself to run back upstairs and put on what Robby had bought him, but then he remembered Johnny. _Be cool_. Changing now would’ve just looked desperate.

But he was definitely thinking of buying one of those _Kimonos_ for mom, even though she’d probably never wear it. Maybe Amanda could help with that. 

“We should get going.” Mr. LaRusso said, clearing his throat.

But the girls just had to take some pictures first. And Miguel quickly and smartly offered to be the photographer for the day to keep himself out of the frame as much as possible. Besides, remembering how complicated the _belt_ had been made him feel better about his decision to go with his civilian clothes – _even if_ it put him in the same category as _Anthony._

* * *

As they made their way to the Miyagi house, Miguel felt good about his decision not to give into the peer pressure. And the further they got, the better he felt.

To begin with, the clothes Robby was wearing made him walk with an awkward, shuffling gait. The sandals clearly took some getting used to and he kept tripping and stumbling over them, especially on the uneven road. And the _Yukata_ was pretty restrictive as well. Robby couldn’t take long steps, not without revealing his bare legs and apparently, that was a cultural _faux-pas_.

Mr. LaRusso didn’t have the same problem. Clearly, he’d worn these before and was used to them. Miguel wondered if the _fundoshi_ got comfortable over time as well. The girls did have the same problem. The kimonos wouldn’t let them walk normally, but somehow, they managed to make it look more elegant and cute than awkward. 

Then it turned out that not all people were wearing traditional clothes to begin with. He saw plenty of them – plenty of Japanese – who wore _Western_ formal/semi-formal clothes like Miguel. So he wasn’t alone in Anthony’s company after all.

Not to mention, apparently, there were other options for traditional Japanese clothing as well. Most guys seem to go with some sort of shirt-pants-jacket getup but it was all loose with big sleeves and billowy pant-legs that almost made it look like s skirt.

“Why didn’t you get that?” Miguel whispered to Robby. “You’d have looked great in that.”

“I didn’t know.” Robby replied, staring dumbly. “I just asked the shop-keeper if he had men’s kimonos. I didn’t know there were other options.”

Miguel wondered if he should rub Robby’s face in it – make him feel stupid as payback for making Miguel feel stupid about not dressing up. But after all the effort he’d put in it and how much it clearly meant to him… So instead...

“It’s fine. A lot of guys seem to be wearing _yukatas_ too. See? There are two of them over there.” Miguel pointed out. “And I like how you look in this. I like how your ass moves under there.”

Robby smiled, relieved that he hadn’t messed it up.

_And THAT’S why I’m an awesome boyfriend._

* * *

A woman named Kumiko let them into the Miyagi house this time – a handsome middle-aged lady in a green-blue kimono. She was Yukie’s niece, apparently and was visiting with her own family. A husband and two kids whose names Miguel didn’t even bother to try pronouncing, much less remembering. To him, they were okay-looking-guy, kid-1-10 and kid-2-3.

They were led to the Miyagi shrine first to pay their respects, before they were supposed to have a little tea ceremony. That was something else Miguel kind of dodged. It really felt like a private family matter at this point, something he should really not be butting into. Okay-guy apparently felt the same way because he hanged back as well.

Miguel did notice, however, that there was some sort of tension here. Some unspoken awkwardness. Amanda and Kumiko seemed pretty friendly, but Daniel kept giving them concerned looks. And Okay-guy kept staring coldly at Daniel and tensed everytime he talked to Kumiko. _Was there some history here?_

_Holy shit, they hooked up!_ Daniel and Kumiko – they were definitely an item at some point in the past. Miguel saw the same awkwardness there that he sometimes felt around Sam.

_How did Mr. LaRusso keep doing that?_ He wasn’t that good looking a guy. And Miguel had seen the posters at All-Valley – back in his teens, he’d been skinny and gangly and kinda dorky. And yet, all these hot chicks? Kumiko, obviously, but Johnny had shown Miguel a picture of Ali as well. And Amanda… well, Miguel might love Robby, but he had eyes, didn’t he? All these girls way out of his league and somehow he managed to convince them to go out with him? How did he pull that off?

Miguel glanced sideways and saw Sam in her kimono. And then looked at Robby. _Well, not like I’m in any position to judge._

The tea-ceremony was beautiful. Miguel’s leg fell asleep within five minutes of kneeling on the futon, but for once, he didn’t care. He was too transfixed by the slow, hypnotic movements of the hands preparing the beverage. It was like a dance.

No – it _was_ a dance. Kumiko was a dancer, after all and she was performing this one with methodical precision. Those hands never moved fast, but there was no hesitation, no uncertainty in those movements. It was delicate. It was deliberate. It was graceful. It was… _I’m gonna ask Robby to learn this._ Miguel decided. _I’m gonna ask him to put on the stuff from today, even if I have to help him put it on. And we’ll do this when we are alone together and when he is done, I’ll pounce on him and kiss him and…_

“Robby, you okay?” Sam whispered, snapping Miguel out of his reverie. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine.” Robby whispered back, intent eyes never leaving the ceremony being performed in front of him.

He _did_ look a little pale, Miguel noticed. And there was a flush creeping up his neck. His face had a pinched look, like he was uncomfortable. _Hope he isn’t falling sick._

Amanda noticed it too. “Robby’s fine, right?” She asked Miguel after the ceremony was over and they were moving about talking to each-other. “The food here doesn’t agree with everybody.”

“No he loves the food.” Miguel replied, shaking his head. Mr. LaRusso loved the food, so obviously, Robby loved it too. But he still didn’t look fine and Miguel was getting concerned. So when Robby said he wanted to go outside and admire the view, Miguel followed him.

He found Robby standing on the back porch, legs spread as wide as his clothes would allow, looking off in a distance. He heard Miguel coming up behind him and went very still.

“Dude, you okay?” Miguel asked, putting hand on the small of his back. “You look like you are getting sick.”

“I’m fine.” Robby replied tightly, not even looking at him. Miguel noticed that his hands were clenching and unclenching.

“Hey, you can skip the evening if you are feeling sick. Mr. LaRusso would understand.” Miguel was really worried now.

“I’m not sick, alright.” Robby hissed in frustration. “I’ve just got a wedgie up my ass.”

“Wh-what?”

“Wedgie. Up my. Ass.” Robby sighed. “We _did_ put it on too tight. I figured it’d loosen up once I walked around, but it only got worse. Now it’s really wedged in there and it chafes every time I move. I tried walking a little wide-legged to make it easier, but that just made my balls slip between my legs and now they are stuck there too.”

_Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. He’ll dump your ass and leave you here._

“Go on, say it. I know you want to.” Robby looked at him angrily. “Tell me ‘I told you so’.”

“I’d never _say_ that.” Miguel said smiling. “Why don’t you just adjust yourself?”

“I _can’t_ with these clothes.” Robby whined. “They are too thick to do it from over them. I tried that. And I can’t put my hand inside. The belt is too tight.” _Oh, so it’s a belt now?_ “So I can’t go in from the top and I can’t bend down either. The lower part is too narrow, so I can’t spread my legs. And everything feels like it’s hanging on by a thread. It feels like if I move the wrong way, or push it the wrong way, all the knots and wraps would just come undone and slip off and I’d end up flashing everybody.” Robby shook his head. “I think the shop-keeper gave me some girl’s stuff by mistake.”

_Yeah, right! “By mistake”!_ Miguel thought as he rubbed soothing circles on this boyfriend’s back. He somehow kept himself from laughing by biting his lip, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. _Poor guy – he has been miserable all this time. To embarrassed to even say anything._

“Come with me.” Miguel dragged him off the side, looking around to make sure no one would walk in on them.

“I’m not undoing anything.” Robby said firmly. “It took hours to get it on.”

“I know. I know.” Miguel said, rubbing circles on his chest now. “Just helping you relax a bit. So just unclench, alright?”

Robby closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He sighed and relaxed as the soothing motion continued. Miguel went to his knees once he felt he’d eased up enough and immediately felt a hand on his head, pushing him away.

“You’re _not_ blowing me here!”

“I’m not! I’m just adjusting you a little.” Miguel reassured him. “Just relax. I’ll be careful. Nothing will come undone.”

Robby still looked skeptical, but removed his hand and Miguel slid his own under the folds. He ran it up the thigh, _good thing I know your body so well,_ and stopped when he felt the bulge. He slid in two fingers from the side, feeling around, finding the ballsac. He pinched the loose skin between two fingers and gently tugged it up.

_Wow, it really is wedged in there,_ he thought when it wouldn’t give. He tugged a little harder and it pulled loose, sliding upwards. Robby gave a sigh of relief. Miguel then ran his fingers along the seam until he was between the legs where the coiling started. He slid in again, pulling and tugging gently, moving up the crack, until the wedged cloth pulled out and he could feel the asscheeks close in.

“All better?” Miguel asked, smiling, patting the pouch with his hand still in the folds.

It wasn’t a permanent solution, he knew, but it did make things easier for a bit. Robby smiled in relief and he did look more comfortable, if embarrassed – that pinched look gone in an instant.

“Thanks.” He whispered. This time Robby gave a quick look around and went up to give Miguel a kiss.

_See? Told you I’m an awesome boyfriend._

* * *

The place was transformed. The last time Miguel had seen the castle, it had looked dead and fossilized, a remnant of a time gone by. But now- with all the decorations and lights and people – it seemed like it had just come back to life.

Miguel finally met Sato here – the industrialist who’d saved the village. He looked _old._ Like close to hundred old. He was being pushed around on a wheelchair, toting an oxygen tank and taking breaths from the mask every now and then. His body, that had clearly been big and strong once, now looked shrunken and emaciated. His eyes were milky white and blank most of the time, like he didn’t know what was going on around him. _He isn’t gonna be around for long_ , Miguel realized and felt a little sad. But he shouldn’t, right? This was just part of life and he’d clearly led a full one, judging by how people kept going up to him to pay their respects.

“Sato-san, I’d like you to meet someone.” Daniel had taken him and Robby to the old guy to be introduced.

“Hmm. Your boy?” Sato’s eyes cleared up a little. “Grown up now.” He frowned in confusion. “Too grown up.”

Daniel laughed. “No, Sato-san, he’s the one I told you about. My student, Robby. And his friend Miguel.” He turned towards them. “Mr. Sato was a fellow student of Mr. Miyagi’s.”

_Oh, so that’s the connection. Ofcourse, it all went back to Mr. Miyagi._ Sato looked confused for a moment, as if trying to remember and then his face cleared up again. Miguel gave him a smile and a nod of acknowledgment. Robby went with a awkward, respectful bow.

_How did I end up with someone so embarrassing?_

But Sato seemed to approve, judging by his smile. “ _Hai_. Yes. New student. Keep Miyagi legacy alive. Good. Pass tradition.” He was nodding to himself now, mumbling like they weren’t there. “Restore honor… forgive the boy…”

For a moment, Miguel wondered if he was talking about them, if Mr. Larusso had told him their history, but it didn’t look like it. Looked more like Sato was lost in his own memories.

“You wanna dance?” Robby asked him when the music started and people started gathering around the floor.

_Do I want to dance? Do I want a socially-approved excuse for putting hands on my boyfriend? Hell yeah, I do._ He nodded eagerly and let Robby lead him to the center of the moat. Only then, he realized his mistake.

_Shit. This is the Obon dance._ He’d forgotten about it completely. No touching here. And he didn’t know what to do. _Shit. Shit. Shit. No way out._ He either walked back now in shame or he showed everyone he clueless foreigner making a fool of himself. Either way, he’d be humiliated.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He whispered to Sam when she took her place beside him.

“Just follow along.” Sam whispered back. “Watch me and copy what I do. It’s not that complicated.”

Alright. Maybe it’d be okay. It was Robby’s first time too, so Miguel won’t be the only one making a fool of himself. Maybe that’s why Robby had asked him – to have someone right beside him who also didn’t know what he was doing. Except….

No Sam. It _was_ that complicated. How was he supposed to keep his eyes on her if they kept turning around like that? He’d never felt so clumsy in his life. So uncoordinated. He was moving around like a marionette on strings, all gangly and jerky – none of the smooth, fluid grace everyone else seemed to have.

And ofcourse, Robby got it right straight away. Moving with the rhythm, never missing a drum-beat. He was the one wearing all that restrictive, uncomfortable clothing. Miguel was the one who should be more comfortable here. How could he move like that? So gracefully? Even with that wedgie up his ass? And Miguel knew for sure it was back because Robby had had that same uncomfortable look from before. And yet, he was doing this so well in his first time too.

… Wait. There was something familiar about these moves. Like he’d seen them before somewhere. Yes, that was right – he HAD seen them, back home, Sam and Robby, practicing them in the dojo. And then a couple of times at the hotel. He’d figured that this was a Miyagi-Do kata thing that they were always doing. But they had been practicing for _this?_

_Oh, you fucking asshole!_

It was the earthquake all over again. Robby deliberately kept it from him and then intentionally led him into this trap to get him to make a fool of himself. _And after everything I did for him. I’m gonna get him for this. I’m gonna make him pay._

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Miguel said in a huff as they sat down afterwards. “You didn’t have to force me to dance.”

Robby looked at him confused. “I didn’t force you. I asked you. You could’ve just said no – Amanda did.”

_Okay, that’s true. But…_ “I didn’t know it was going to be the _Obon_ dance.”

“It’s the _Obon_ festival.” Robby replied, “What were you expecting? Salsa?”

_No. I don’t know how to do that either._

“It’s just… you already knew the steps. You could’ve taught them to me before.” He was grasping at straws now.

“Umm… I did ask you. I told you Sam was teaching me. But that was before we planned for you to come.” Robby said, remembering. “Sorry, I should’ve asked again, right?”

_No… I should’ve paid more attention._ Miguel sighed. It didn’t look like it was Robby’s fault after all.

“Hey, you did pretty well, actually.” Robby told him. “We aren’t the only outsiders here, in case you didn’t notice. And you did better than others.”

He _hadn’t_ noticed, actually. He was too caught up in making an embarrassing spectacle of himself. “I just… didn’t like making a fool of myself out there.”

“You didn’t.” Robby reassured him.

Then a moment later.

“Wait, so you didn’t _want_ to dance. You didn’t _know_ how to. And you were _embarrassed_ doing it. But you did it anyway because I asked you too?” Robby was smiling now. “You _are_ an awesome boyfriend.”

Miguel felt Robby’s hand on his, fingers curling around his own, drawing it closer until Robby was holding it.

“What happened to no PDA?” Miguel asked, reveling in the warmth of the touch.

“Screw that.” Robby replied. “I love my boyfriend and I don’t care who knows it.”

_Okay. Alright, Keene. This makes the whole embarrassment worth it._

They sat there, surreptitiously holding hands as Kumiko led a troop of dancers in another mesmerizing performance.

* * *

The wedgie was definitely back. Had been back for hours. Miguel could tell by the way Robby shifted on his feet, by the color on his cheeks, by the stiff way he stood. He did what he could to comfort his boyfriend – rubbing his thumb on his palm, soothing circles on the back, anything that would distract him for a moment. But it wasn’t enough. It did nothing to relieve the unrelenting discomfort down there. And there wasn’t even a private place here they could go to adjust him again.

Luckily, people were getting too drunk to notice anymore. _Sake_ was being passed around and even Miguel and Robby got to take a few sips before Amanda put a stop to underage drinking. Miguel didn’t care – he preferred beer anyway.

“You boys enjoying yourself?” Mr. LaRusso asked, coming up to them. He was definitely drunk. Clearly buzzed atleast, given how he kept smiling a little too much.

“Yes, Mr. LaRusso. This is awesome.” Miguel said and Robby nodded in agreement, somehow not letting even a little bit of discomfort show.

It wasn’t fair, Miguel felt. Robby was going through hell for him and Mr. LaRusso didn’t even know. Miguel wished he could just tell him how far Robby was willing to go, but you simply did not talk about your boyfriend’s unmentionables in public. They were called that for a reason. But maybe there was a better way. A way to drop a subtle hint…

“You know, Mr. Larusso, I don’t know how you guys do it.” Miguel said, feeling proud of himself for having thought of it. “Wear that underwear stuff, I mean.”

Daniel looked quizzically. “Miguel, you _should_ wear underwear.” He said in all seriousness. “Going without one is not hygienic.”

He heard Robby choke back a laugh and flushed at the unintentional miscommunication.

“No – I mean the _type_ of underwear.” Miguel corrected himself, keeping his voice low. “You know? The type they were _here_.”

“In Japan?” Mr. LaRusso asked and Miguel nodded. “They wear regular underwear here too. Boxers and briefs and stuff. They are not some primitive culture, you know that right?”

How was he screwing this up? He didn’t mean for it to come out that way… But wait, did this mean…?

“So you are wearing boxers today?” Miguel asked. That couldn’t be right, could it?

Mr. LaRusso shrugged. “What? I look like a briefs guy to you?”

No… but… he was so into getting these things right. “W-what about a _fundoshi_?”

“Hmm? What’s that?”

_Oh boy_. “You know, the… loincloth like thing… traditional…”

Daniel still looked confused – then his face cleared. “Oh _that_.” He smiled. “Yeah, nobody wears that anymore. It’s not the 18th century. I’ve never even tried it before. People only wear that now for ceremonies and stuff.”

_Then where the hell are we now?_ Miguel waved his arm around, pointing to Daniel where they were.

“I mean, where it’d actually be required. Like seen.” Daniel clarified. “I’m pretty everyone here is just wearing their regular stuff.”

“B-but… tradition…”

“It’s okay, Miguel. No one’s checking.” _That’s what I said._ “Where are you getting all this anyway?”

No, he couldn’t sell Robby out. Not like this. Then he remembered something Robby had told him. “Uh… the shopkeeper said you had to wear the whole getup. In order to get it right.”

Mr. LaRusso laughed at that. “Yeah, he was trying to scam you. Guys here will say anything to make a sale. Good thing you didn’t fall for it.” He patted Miguel on the arm. And then he saw something in a distance. “Excuse me…. Hey Kyoko!”…

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look._ Miguel thought to himself as Mr. LaRusso walked away. He’d felt Robby go rigid by his side a while ago. _Act like nothing has happened. Leave the poor guy with atleast some dignity. Don’t look._

Miguel looked.

Robby was standing ramrod straight, eyes narrowed and focused on nothing at a distance. His face was red and his ears were redder. His fists were clenched at his side. He was breathing hard. His jaw was tense and Miguel could see a muscle twitching there.

“Not. A. Fucking. Word.” Robby hissed through gritted teeth.

* * *

“ROBBY!! WAIT!!” Miguel yelled at his boyfriend, still trying to control his laughter.

Robby didn’t. The _robe_ (Miguel didn’t have to indulge Robby anymore), made running impossible, but Robby still walked as fast as it’d allow.

Once things had started winding down, Daniel said they’d be walking Yukie, Kumiko and her family back home. And then they’d be taking a walk around the village. Wisely, Robby had saved himself any further discomfort by excusing himself saying he felt tired – something everyone bought pretty easily. To his credit, Robby had somehow grit his teeth and managed to get through the rest of the evening. Miguel was sure if it had been him, he’d have ripped his clothes off right there and then. And to Miguel’s credit, he’d somehow kept a straight face through it all.

But once they were alone on the road though, there was no more reason to hold back. Miguel kept doubling over with laughter, which kept allowing Robby to outpace him.

“Dude, slow down!” Miguel said, catching up again. “You are gonna fall if you are not careful.”

Robby didn’t slow down. He didn’t fall either. He did stumble once, though, which made Miguel choke with laughter all over again. Robby gave his boyfriend a withering look and stormed off, his hands still clenched at his side.

Miguel saw him enter the hotel at a distance and ran to catch up with him. He didn’t even wait for the elevator – their room was only on the first floor after all. He saw Robby desperately trying to use his key-card to open the door. In the end, Miguel was just a few seconds behind him when he got into the room, but Robby was already fumbling with the knots behind him.

“GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!!!” He yelled.

Miguel had a different plan. He slammed the door behind him and tackled Robby to the bed.

Robby had no chance, none at all. Not from that position and not in those clothes. He bucked and twisted and threw his fists, but before long, Miguel was holding him down, hands pinned above his head. Robby decided to use his mouth instead.

“I _swear_ to God, if you don’t let go _right_ now, I’ll – mmmmmmpppphhhh.” Miguel shut him up with a kiss.

“Would you relax?” Miguel grinned at him, moving his head up. “I think I know how to make this all better. And not just the clothes, this whole day.”

Robby glared at him, angry, suspicious, but kept his above his head even after Miguel let it go. Miguel lifted his weight and went back to kissing him softly. His hands trailed down and pushed under the back, fumbling with and tugging at the knot there. It gave way, the wide _cummerbund_ finally loosening around Robby’s waist and letting him take in a deep breath. His hands slipped under and did the same to the slimmer belt there.

The _robe_ was looser now too, allowing Robby to spread his legs and let Miguel kneel between them. Without taking his mouth of Robby’s jaw, Miguel worked his hands inside the folds finding the belt around the _undershirt_ undoing it and pulling it apart. Then his hands found the ends of the _loincloth,_ loosening them as well. He worked around, untwisting and pulling, until the whole thing started coming apart in his hands. He pulled out the fabric from between the round cheeks and Robby moaned in relief. By the time Miguel was done, it was just a misshapen length of cloth wrapped around the loins.

“There. Better?” Miguel asked, lips around his neck.

Robby didn’t answer. He was still breathing soft sighs of relief, but Miguel could feel his desire through the cotton under his hands. He rubbed it gently, getting Robby harder and making his legs spread wider. And then he sat on his knees admiring his handiwork.

Robby was a vision like this. His hair undone and shining around his face like a halo. His lips well-kissed and open. His jaw shining with spit and his pupils blown with lust and relief. And lower, the folds of the robe had almost come apart except in the middle where it was held together by the belt. Miguel could see the smooth skin under, the groove of his chest, running down to where his abs started. Miguel could see half of the top two while the rest disappeared behind the blue band. And then below… his legs spread apart, the creamy thighs revealed all the way up to the white cotton covered pouch with his hard-on tenting out 

“You look amazing like this.” Miguel said. “Stay just like that.”

Robby obeyed and Miguel got up, taking off his own clothes. He saw Robby looking at him as he fumbled with the belt.

“How is this supposed to make everything better?” Robby asked.

“Because, I think I just found a new kink.” Miguel grinned, shimmying out of his pants. “Maybe even a couple of them.”

Robby was still skeptical. “You are crazy if you think I’ll let you wedgie me.”

“No, dumbass, I’m talking about _this_.” Miguel nodded towards him while stroking himself through his boxer-briefs. “You were wearing it all wrong before. This is how you should be wearing it – all loose and falling apart.”

He saw Robby’s lips open and his cock twitch under all the fabric. He grew even harder as Miguel looked at him.

“You look really hot like that. Just showing enough skin to keep me wanting more. The marks I left on you peeking out from under there. Like a half-opened present and I can’t wait to finish unwrapping.”

“Do it then.” Robby said, hips subtly thrusting upwards. “Take it all off.”

“Not tonight.” Miguel promised. “Tonight, I’m gonna fuck you just like that. I’m gonna feel you around with my hands. I’ll move stuff out of the way just enough to get in. But you will stay like that. I’m gonna fuck you through your clothes and you’ll end up making a mess in them and you’ll remember that every time you put them on.”

Robby breathing was getting heavy and his cock threatened to move everything out of the way on its own. But he smiling like _that_ and that made this whole uncomfortable trip worth it.

Miguel slid out of his underwear and got the lube. Robby’s eyes followed the rod between his legs with every step.

“How are you hard like that after just this morning?” He asked in amazement.

“Just what you do to me, babe.” Miguel replied, slicking himself up. “You should look at yourself right now. Nobody would be able to resist. And that’s why no one is ever going to see it. All this, it’s all mine.”

Robby folded his legs in response, putting his knees up and spreading them invitingly. Miguel knelt between them and leaned down, looming over Robby. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to pull himself up for a kiss, but a hand on his bare chest kept him there, before going over to the side to hold Miguel up. The other went between the legs, under the loose folds, looking for the target. Two slicked fingers found Robby’s hole and pushed into the wet heat, making his breath hitch.

“How are you still so tight after this morning?” Miguel asked, pumping them in and out and scratching his prostrate.

Robby just moaned in response and hiked his hips up. Miguel finally brought down his lips and Robby surrendered his mouth to him, letting his tongue invade and plunder inside. He was jerking his hips up, fucking himself on Miguel’s fingers, cock desperate for more friction. Miguel was about to add the third when he felt Robby’s hands on his ass, pulling him forward.

The other signal, for when they did it like this. But they usually didn’t go unless Miguel was three fingers deep and he knew that Robby wasn’t stretched enough right now. If he pushed in now, it _would_ hurt.

Robby pulled at his ass again, more insistently this time. _He’s looking for a little pain._ Robby got like that sometimes and Miguel could never understand it – but if that’s what he wanted…

He pulled his fingers out and guided his cock to the entrance, spreading the furled muscle wide around his head, but not breaching just yet. Robby was already taking short, stuck breaths in anticipation and fear. Miguel wrapped the loose cloth around his cock before taking it in hand as a distraction. He bared one of Robby’s shoulders, kissing it and working his way down to the nipple, making Robby arch into his mouth. The combined pleasure of his hand and his mouth should distract Robby enough.

Miguel pushed in then – slow, deliberate and yes, painful. He felt Robby whimper and cry above him even as the tight ass clenched around his invading cock. Miguel bottomed out, waiting for Robby to adjust and for his breaths to even out. Robby pulled at his ass again, urging him to move, but he was still spasming around Miguel, muscles involuntarily trying to push him out. So Miguel ignored it and stayed unmoving.

Slowly, he felt Robby relax under him, his breaths evening out. He started thrusting then, slowly at first and then increasing the speed gradually until he was practically slamming it in. Robby pulled his head back to his kiss him again and Miguel started jerking his cock off in a frenzy.

“Still so tight around me.” Miguel whispered. “Even after all the times I’ve fucked you.”

“Not… tight.” Robby said between each breath. “You’re… just… too big.”

The compliment made him harder and he thrust in faster, nailing Robby’s spot each time and making him moan out. His hand was a blur and he was determined to wring out an orgasm from Robby as fast as possible.

He succeeded. Between all the assaults on different parts of his body, Robby didn’t last long. With a last desperate moan, he emptied himself, ruining the second set that day. Miguel stopped kissing him and watched as the aftershocks hit him, making his whole body tremble. He loved how Robby’s cock looked this time, making the fabric ripple with each jerk and get progressively darker.

Once Robby was done, Miguel let him lie there, spent and exhausted, and started fucking into him more languidly.

While Miguel loved it when they came together and both of them usually made the unconscious effort to make that happen – slowing and speeding in turns to match each-other – sometimes, this was great too. Robby felt looser around him, only clenching occasionally – but the way he got oversensitive, spent cock still twitching every time Miguel nailed him, body still shuddering, tired hands weakly reaching out to touch him – Miguel loved it all. And so did Robby, apparently. The first time it’d happened, Miguel had been disappointed and ready to pull out, figuring Robby wouldn’t be in the mood anymore. But Robby had grabbed his ass and told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t going anywhere until he was done.

Miguel didn’t last long after that either though. He was still a teenager after all and his boyfriend looked amazing like this. Sometimes, on days when Robby looked particularly beautiful, Miguel wondered why he didn’t jizz his pants more often. But like now, he’d much rather cum in Robby’s silky channel. He pulsed inside him while Robby clenched weakly trying to suck out more of him.

“You look amazing when you finish.” Robby whispered softly. “Your muscles kinda ripple and shake and I can literally see thousands of them. And your lips do this thing when your eyes are closed, like they tremble…”

“You trying to get me hard again?” Miguel smirked down at him.

“No – just keep you hard.” Robby replied. “Stay in me.”

Miguel was tempted, he really was. But Robby’s eyes were drowsy and he was tired after the day he’d had. He needed to rest and he’d never fall asleep like that. So instead, Miguel shook his head, ignored Robby’s protest and pulled out.

He did come back though – after turning out the lights. He could never deny Robby anything. They lay there in the dark, side by side, facing each-other. Robby had his leg thrown over Miguel’s naked hip and Miguel snaked his hand between his legs, playing with the sore hole and pushing his own cum in as it leaked out.

“So, did I make this day worth it?” Miguel asked.

“Um-hmm.” Robby replied sleepily.

_And you made the whole trip worth it._

“So what other kinks did you think of?” Robby asked clearly not ready to actually sleep yet.

“Well, I thought we can both were those _fundoshis_ next time. We can help each-other put them on. Then we can oil each-other up. And then wrestle to see who gets the other one’s off first. And the loser gets fucked right then and there.”

“But you love fucking me.”

“Then I better win.” Miguel replied, twisting his fingers inside.

For a moment, Miguel thought that Robby was finally asleep, but then he started talking again.

“So there is this another Japanese thing called _Shibari_ …”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts in chapter 2


End file.
